


Until I See You Again

by PunsAndRoses



Category: Stravaganza - Mary Hoffman
Genre: Gen, Post-City of Flowers, Pre-City of Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsAndRoses/pseuds/PunsAndRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not really a goodbye, they make it a point never to say that to each other. || or, what happens before Luciano has to leave for Padavia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I See You Again

Despite the fact that she was now stripped of her title and her mask, there was still an aura of authority that came from Silvia Rossi, enough to make the poor Cavaliere feel nervous within his shoes as he sat in the presence of both the previous ruler of Bellezza and its current Regent. He wasn’t going to pretend he didn’t know why they called him there, which should have been obvious enough seeing as how all of Rodolfo’s mirrors were now focused on wherever the Di Chimici were. Now that he was a wanted fugitive, he felt as if he would suddenly get abducted at any given moment.

Sighing to himself, Luciano absentmindedly rubbed the side of his temple with his fingers. There were just too many things on his mind that it felt as if his head was about to burst out at the seams. On top of it all, the silence that the couple had been maintaining for the past few minutes had been driving him insane. Why couldn't they just get everything over and done with?

“I’m sorry,” he started nervously, acutely aware of how dry his throat felt, “but I really can’t stand the tension anymore! Can I know what’s going to happen now?”

Both husband and wife exchanged a look and Rodolfo’s shoulders visibly slumped. “Forgive us Luciano,” his maestro said, “I promise that as soon as everyone has arrived, we will discuss the matter at hand immediately.”

Turning to look at the doors, Luciano’s thoughts floated first to his foster parents, who had adopted him and taken care of him without question. Doctor Dethridge had promised his wife that he would take her out that day but both had promised to arrive for the meeting. But if Luciano was being honest with himself, there was only more person that he wanted to see walk through those doors. 

Thinking about her made him smile, and he did not try to hide it. To this day, he still couldn’t entirely wrap his brain about the idea that he was engaged to a girl, let alone the most powerful ruler in his city state. He knew that back in his own world and in his own time, he never would have thought about getting married at seventeen but Talia was different, Bellezza was different and Arianna was different. Before he could dwell more on the matter, the doors swung open to reveal his foster parents

Standing up to greet them, Luciano tried his best to wipe the worry from his face as he shook hands with the Dottore and lightly kissed Leonora’s cheek. He watched briefly as they exchanged pleasantries with Rodolfo and Silvia and then quickly trained his eyes to the door, only Arianna was missing now. 

As if on cue, the doors were quickly opened by both Alfredo and Susanna as the Duchessa gracefully strode into the room with only Barbara beside her, there were no bodyguards today. As always, she was a stunning vision to look at, but to him, he always felt as if the way she looked impacted him the most. 

Today she wore an elegant dress of lavender silk that hugged tightly around her bodice but flowed out gracefully about her feet, beautifully embroidered white roses along the collar and the hem of the dress providing the only design. With this was an equally simple lavender mask with white sequin flowers that dotted about her eyes and at the tip of the mask. Unlike most days, her hair was done plainly, with the upper part of it tied up to form a beautiful crown of brown curls and ringlets and white rosebuds that extended from the top of her head to a little below her shoulders while the rest of it was let to hang freely about her arms and waist. 

She was breathtaking, and despite all the thoughts in his head, Luciano felt his smile grow.

Out of courtesy, Arianna took turns greeting both hers and Luciano’s parents first but once she was done her eyes were then only for him and she sat down, unashamed, beside him on the sofa, taking his hand in hers without even looking down.

“Now that we are all here,” Rodolfo began calmly, staring about at his small audience, “I do believe it is time to discuss what we must do about the pending warrant of arrest above Luciano’s head.” Despite his externally calm demeanor, everyone could see the tint of sadness and disappointment in the Regent’s eyes. It was that look that gave a Luciano a guilty lurch within his stomach. All those times he’d disobeyed or displeased Rodolfo, from staying behind in Bellezza to agreeing to Falco’s secret translation to almost translating back to present-day England, he’d take it all back a thousand times over if wipe that look off his Maestro’s face.

“Shorlye thir is somthinge wee canne doe for yonge Lucian?” Doctor Dethridge said, a hand around his wife in comfort, “Canne ye not convirse with the yonge Duke an explayn that tis all a mistayk?”

Rodolfo shook his head, “Several of my letters to Duke Fabrizio have already been returned, but I do believe that the lad is simply acting out of grief and anger. Should we give him substantial proof that Luciano is not the one to blame, then I believe we can get him to lift the warrant.” 

Even Rodolfo didn't sound convinced at that last sentence and everyone knew why, the chances getting a Di Chimici to let slide a grudge was close to none even if he had good enough reason to believe that the youthful Duke was not as corrupt as his late father was. Withholding a sigh, he then turned his head to his wife; the rest of the plan was hers.

Taking her cue, Silvia gazed at the people about her, remnants of her old Duchessa-self returning in the powerful gleam in her eye and the strength of her voice as she straightened her back ever so slightly. 

“Now that the matter of how we will attempt resolve Luciano’s problem is done with, the new matter at hand is what he will be doing until the whole affair has boiled over. Most of you would recall my former assassin Guido turned bodyguard? After the events in Giglia, I've witnessed his brave display of loyalty and prowess with a sword. It was for those reasons that I've decided to send him to the University in Padavia and I think, given the situation, it would be a good idea to send Luciano there as well.”

There was a moment of silence while the small group of people took this in, and then came the outburst.

“P-Padavia?”

Without really meaning to, both Luciano and Arianna had spoken up at the same time. When they had realized, both seventeen-year-olds felt their faces turn red as they briefly glanced at the other’s face. With an awkward clear of Barbara’s throat, both managed to regain some of their composure, with Luciano pressing his lips tightly together to prevent any more unnecessary reactions. Arianna, however, was not silenced so easily. 

“Is that wise Silvia?” she began, her melodic voice skeptical and strained, “Even if Padavia is not under Di Chimici rule surely Fabrizio will have his whole family out on the hunt for him, in every city. Padavia may not be the safest place. Is not Luciano safest here?”

Now that Arianna had mentioned it, Luciano did began feeling a bit uneasy at being sent away from Bellezza, especially with half of the Di Chimici family out for his blood. Still, there was a smaller, more subdued part of him that felt excited at the idea. Even before the events in Giglia, he and Rodolfo had been discussing about him setting off for University soon. It was his Maestro’s wish that he be educated in the same place where he was, almost thirty years ago, and Luciano was only more than eager to accept the offer at the time. 

Suddenly, another small thought popped into his head at this, a thought that led him to cast a long glance to his right where Arianna was sitting.

“Your mother and I have talked it over,” Rodolfo’s voice was calm as he stared at his daughter. It was rare that he referred to Silvia as Arianna’s ‘mother’ in front of her, knowing all too well that she preferred that title to go to Silvia’s older sister, but he knew that it would be the best way to get through to her. 

“We believe that Padavia and its University will be safe enough for Luciano as long as he keeps a low profile. Furthermore, Alfredo will be traveling with him and staying with him for the time that he is there and I have also written to a fellow Stravaganti in the area. He is in good hands.” 

“Also,” and this time, Silvia Rossi’s voice had taken on a more teasing tone as she appraised the young couple, “they say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and you two need considerable space before your wedding, to, how shall we say, think matters through.” 

With this, all adults present managed a low chuckle as both teenagers felt their faces grow hot again, with Luciano taking a long time looking at his shoes and Arianna sparing a short glare for her mother as well. She could see now that, despite being Duchessa, she had no say in this matter; but as she had fully turned her head to stare at the side of his face, she felt a pang in her heart at the thought of being separated from him all those months that he would be studying.

“That is it then?” a voice asked, it was rare that Leonora spoke in meetings. Usually she kept quiet and agreed with whatever final decision there was but in the year that he had been her foster son, she had grown to care for Luciano as her own, and her concern was nothing if not understandable.

“Yes,” Rodolfo replied, smiling at her, “In a few months Luciano will be going to the University in Padavia to study. On that note,” and at this he extended his hand to Silvia as both of them stood up, “I believe the four of us have some papers to go over for Luciano’s enrollment.”

As all four adults left, along with Alfredo and Susanna, it was only Luciano, Arianna and Barbara left in the room. Turning around at her maid, Arianna motioned for her to wait outside the door. 

Once she was sure that Barbara had closed the door behind her, Arianna placed a hand on Luciano’s shoulder until he looked at her. Once their eyes met, she smiled at him, unsure whether it was a comforting one or a sad one; at the very least, he smiled back. 

“Do you think I should go?” The last time he had asked her this, she had been angry with him and he had been dreading her answer. Now, the only thing Luciano felt was a strange sort of numbness that started from his chest and spread out to the rest of him. They both knew what the right answer was.

“I think...that my parents have made a very wise plan.” She said simply, removing her hand from his shoulder so that she could let it rest atop his hand. He heard the catch in her voice and the implication in her words. Smiling offhandedly, he reached out a hand to undo the ribbons of her mask. Once it had fallen to her lap he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his free hand.

“I will miss you too.”

\---

The months seemed to have flown by so quickly. At first he thought he would have loads of time to spend with Arianna and his foster parents before he had to leave for University but all of a sudden it was already the eve of his departure and in all that time he felt as if he had gotten nothing in exchange. 

With Arianna’s duties as Duchessa, they only had a few hours together at least once a week, and most of that time was after dinner already. He sighed now, at Rodolfo’s roof garden in the heart of the city, all his papers for University were ready and they already had a cover story.

To the public, it would seem as if Alfredo would be leaving for vacation in Padavia for a while. Only a handful of people would know that Luciano would be inside the carriage with the luggage while Alfredo will be driving it. Rodolfo assured him that even if Di Chimici spies stopped them to check the carriage for his whereabouts, he would be well hidden by the several bags that carried both his and Alfredo’s personal items. 

As the sun began to set on his last day, he heard footsteps behind and assumed them to be his Maestro’s, probably to give him final words of wisdom before his trip. As the footsteps approached, however, a familiar scent assailed his nose, one that was definitely not Rodolfo’s. 

Spinning around, he was caught off-guard at the sight of his betrothed, in a simple green dress, rather like the ones she used to wear when she was still an island girl of Torrone. Her hair, not done up in any elaborate coiffure or intricate braiding, it was simply hanging about her shoulders and waist, blowing slightly in the twilight breeze. The best part though, was her face, which wasn't hidden behind any mask today. 

This was perhaps the third time he’d seen her face before their wedding day, and at the back of his mind, Luciano wondered if the Duchessa could be imprisoned for constantly breaking her city’s laws. But at that moment he couldn't bring himself to care, for in the last fading moments of the sunlight, she was the simple island girl who had saved him on the Giornata Vietata. She was just Arianna again and now, more than ever, she took his breath away.

“What are you doing up here?” he blurted out, still in shock, after a whole year of getting used to all her elegant dresses and unending masks, seeing her like this felt like he was meeting an evil twin of sorts. Smirking at his question, she walked over to him where she leaned against a rather tall orange tree. 

“Did my appearance shock you as well? Believe me, when I looked at my reflection before coming here, I felt like I was staring at someone else. With no corsets, braids, garters, stockings, petticoats, expensive shoes and layers and layers of skirts. To be quite honest, I had forgotten how that felt like.”

Luciano chuckled quietly, it must have been quite a shock for her as well, to see herself like that, and he had to admit to himself that it made him miss the young carefree spirit she used to be, that she still was deep beneath the layers and layers of court etiquette, fine living and royalty. “You didn't answer my question though,” he persisted, “What are you doing up here?”

Instead of looking at his expression, she turned her face to the last seconds of the sunset as it dipped behind the lagoon. It seemed to cast a magical spell on an already magical city. Sighing, her head was still turned away when she replied, “It’s your last night here isn't it? I wanted to say goodbye.”

He could hear the sadness in her voice and suppressed a sigh of his own, in an attempt to lighten the mood, he walked around to the opposite end of the tree she was leaning on and leaned his back there. 

“You know, it’s not really a goodbye. It’s more of an ‘Until-we-see-each-other-again’. I’m sure Rodolfo will be showing you my progress on his mirrors, and I will be coming back soon. Besides,” he added, jokingly this time, “With all the affairs of state you’ll have to handle, I've no doubt you won’t even think about missing me.”

That had done it, he could hear her laughing from her end of the tree. Smiling to himself, he stared down at the city, Bellezza’s cheery night life had begun to emerge already. Men bringing out tables so that they may share their stories over drinks, couples walking, a few children playing their night games among others. He would miss this city, his new home, and it was one of those moments, that he felt truly Bellezzan. 

“Just promise me you won’t let some loose-lipped Padavia girl distract you from your studies,” Arianna called from her side of the tree, her voice was teasing yet he could here the faint threat and warning she had beneath her words. 

“Luciano?” 

When he still didn't respond, she walked over to where he was and saw the rather mischievous smile on his face, his mouth clamped shut as if to hold back his laughter. Feigning an expression of irritated shock, she did something she hadn't done in a while; leaning beside him she gave him a punch on the shoulder.

“Ow! I didn't know you could still do that!” he teased, and the expression on her face told him that he was done for. So he did the only thing he could do, he ran away laughing as she began to chase him about the garden, the sound of her melodic laughter amidst her threats reaching his ears.

From his study, Rodolfo watched as the two teenagers, continued playing about the roof terrace, it was an odd form of goodbye, yet he did not question it. The both of them were perhaps too young to experience the things they've gone through, and though they were acting very much uncharacteristically of their titles, a Cavaliere and a Duchessa no less, he still found himself laughing as he watched.

When they were both tired, they sat down on the cold stone facing each other and panting. As the last stretch of orange in the sky finally disappeared beneath the horizon, Luciano stood up and extended his arm to Arianna, it was time for them to go back. As he pulled her up, she immediately hugged herself to him, a wide smile on her face, “No goodbyes then?” 

Hugging her back, he pressed his head against her hair for a few moments, as if preserving the memory, and then he pulled apart from her to give her a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“No goodbyes.”

\---

The sun was rising as a small party was gathered in front of the Crinamorte home; there was already one carriage, loaded and ready to leave; only its riders were still on the ground, saying their goodbyes. 

After he had woken up, Luciano had been pulled aside by his foster parents so that they could give him their goodbyes in private, and these were the words that played themselves in his mind as he grabbed the last of things and headed on outside to where everyone else was.

“Lucian,” Doctor Dethridge had begun, an arm around his wife, “thowe wee knowe fullye that wee ar notte ye reel parentse, wee moste saye that wee ar proude of ye, yowe haf come farre for won such as yowe an wee ar proude to be ye foster parentse.” 

Luciano had felt a tug at his heart then, for he knew that were he still in his old time, and headed off to University, his mom and dad would’ve probably said something similar. 

He had given both of them a long hug, and had even received a kiss from Leonora as she whispered “Good luck my dear,” into his ear. Now as he step foot out of his house, he was received by those very same people, along with Alfredo by the carriage and Rodolfo nearest the door. It was to the latter that the young stravagante walked to next. Looking at the face of his Maestro, Luciano managed a genuine smile for him and extended his arm.

Rodolfo took it heartily, “Given past and present circumstances Luciano, I can say that I’m very proud of you, and it was an honor to have been your Maestro. It fills me with joy that I can finally say that I release you from your apprenticeship.” 

Luciano nodded in gratitude, “Thank you as well Maestro, it was fun and an honor to have been your pupil too.” 

It was then that he had to let go and walk toward the carriage. As he came face to face with his former mandola teacher, Luciano felt rather taken aback as Alfredo bowed briefly in front of him. “Are we ready to leave Cavaliere?”

“Yes.”

\---

Arianna awoke to the sound of curtains being drawn and the scent of breakfast. As she sat up in her bed, she meant to smile at Barbara but at the memory of the previous night and the thought of today, the Duchessa felt the smile wipe off her face as she quickly got out of her bed and rushed to her window to see the streets below. 

Already, Bellezzans were out in the streets, headed off to the market or otherwise. The canals likewise were bustling with life as mandoliers carried their cargo to and fro, both human and produce alike. She felt a sigh escape her lips; no doubt he was long gone by then. Behind her, she could hear Barbara humming a merry tune as she made the bed and laid out the Duchessa’s clothes for the day, how Arianna wished she could share Barbara’s good mood.

As she walked back to her bed, she sat on the edge of it and picked up a piece of toast from her breakfast and began eating away at it, she was sorely tempted to just lie back in bed.

“Good morning your Grace!” Barbara trilled cheerily as she went back and forth from the closet, still taking out things like ribbons and skirts, “we have a big day ahead of us today, but before any of that, the Senator came to me before waking you up and told me to give you this.” 

Not really looking at her servant, Arianna extended her hand for the note from her father; no doubt it was a reminder of what she needed to do today, or perhaps a new piece of news on some state matters. 

At first she almost didn't want to read it, but a part of her mind scolded her. She was the Duchessa and should therefore act like one, she couldn't let one little depression stop her from doing all the things that she needed to do. With that new found determination in mind, she straightened her back and began to unfold the piece of parchment. 

The moment she laid eyes on the note and the familiar handwriting, she felt her heart beat faster and her hands begin to tremble. Already there was a wide smile on her face and she discovered that she had a new found optimism to face the day with. For the note was not written in her father’s hand, but by another’s, and it was this note that sailed her through the day, and the others that followed.

"Until I see you again.

-Luciano"

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I shall love this book series for as long as I live.
> 
> I actually posted this in dA some time ago but I loved it so much that I decided to edit it around and then use it as my first story for ao3!!
> 
> It's set after the 'City of Flowers' but before the 'City of Secrets'. I was left COMPLETELY hanging when Luciano proposed to Arianna in Flowers but when Secrets begins he's suddenly in Padavia attending University. So, this is how I imagined their parting scene.


End file.
